


A Descent into Madness

by Shy2Infinity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy2Infinity/pseuds/Shy2Infinity
Summary: In the world of RWBY, team RWBY have their hands quite full with the White Fang as well as Cinder and her goons. But team MAST have their hands quite full themselves, with a cult that seems to desire brainwashing the common folk. To the average person, they appear to be a normal religious group But the truth is...?





	A Descent into Madness

**Author's Note:**

> WEEELL.... This is the beginning of madness, ladies and gents. If I have to suffer then you all have to suffer with me :P And by that, I mean that all of these chapters are going to be completely out of order looools! Yeah, I'm just going to write them as they come to me xD
> 
> Good luck with that timeline folks!

“Come on up!” His ears twitched, perking up at the sounds that sounded around them. The animals in the underbrush, the two that chatted not too much a distance away, the breeze that blew through their clothes… It seemed a peaceful day, except for the mission they had.

The cat boy held his arms out below him, perched on a fallen log. The crimson gaze that blinked up at him sparkled. “Oh… Thanks.” Aria smiled gratefully before grabbing onto his hands. Though Mica’s balance was solely on one foot, he managed to hold on as he pulled her up. 

As she hopped off, Mica gazed ahead of them. The other two on their team were polar opposites in every way. One was Tawny: A happy, go-lucky sort of person that overdoses on optimism. The other was Sophie: She was serious in every way and didn’t particularly seem too happy about Tawny trying to strike up a conversation with her. At first, he wondered how he was possibly going to have them get along.

But really, that depended on them, didn’t it?

Considering their surroundings, he frowned. Glancing at the sky, he could see the sky darkening. Soon, it would get dark. Hopping off of the log, he slowly followed his team. “We’re going to have to stop for the night. It doesn’t look like we’ll be making it there today and besides, we wouldn’t want to have to fight at night.” It was a logical reasoning. Not that he couldn’t, with his faunus heritage. However, his teammates were human. They wouldn’t have been able to.

He got varying sounds of agreement as a result and they started setting up camp. 

Glancing up from the tent he was currently setting up, he smiled kindly at Aria and Tawny, “Do you both mind looking for firewood when you’re done with your own tents?” 

“Aye, aye, captain!” Tawny singsonged before turning back to her half finished tent. Aria gave a small nod in return. Once they were done, the duo immediately started looking for firewood in their surroundings, gradually growing further away as they expanded their search.

Sophie slyly glanced towards them, staring hard until they’d abandoned her sights. She then straightened, stretching her arms out to the sky with a deep sigh. “Honestly, I don’t understand why we’re on the same team.” She griped and Mica merely stared at her.

This was nothing new from Sophie. The moment they’d been put on the same team, she started complaining. At first, it was simply just that she wasn’t leader. And then she got angry that Aria was on their team. For whatever reason, she wasn’t happy that her dear childhood friend was on their team and took every measure to avoid her. Then there was also Tawny, who she considered to be a great nuisance. 

Tawny was extremely cheerful, and saw the best in everyone. To Sophie, she was overly optimistic and naive.

Not for the first time, he let out a deep sigh. The team would likely face some trials ahead as a result of Sophie’s stubbornness. In fact, he was willing to bet on it. However, he was proud of his patience. And the fact that he used to deal with this side of Sophie in the past. He even used to admire her stubborness, even if she ended up being TOO serious sometimes.

“Maybe you should give it some time. I’m sure the answer will materialize eventually,” his voice was a silky purr. The tone might have been something that most people would immediately fall victim to. But Sophie’s eyes landed on him and the ice in her gaze almost brought a shiver down his back.

“Aria’s too soft to be going to Beacon and Tawny’s so  _ naive!”  _ Surprisingly, those words wore away at his slowly dwindling patience. She didn’t seem to notice as she turned to look around them, seemingly looking for their teammates. Then she spun on him again and jerked a finger at him. “And you! You’re not fit to be leader in the least! You’re not serious  _ and  _ you’re a thief!”

His ears cocked, listening for the tell-tale chatter of his teammates. There was nothing of the sort, much less footsteps crackling through leaves and twigs. With this in mind, his eyes narrowed on Sophie and he allowed his careful mask to fall. “Aria’s too soft and Tawny’s so naive, hmm?” A flicker of anger in his gaze, his lips pressing into a thin line before he continued. “Then it’s a blessing that they’re going to Beacon of all places. There, they’ll learn to push past their flaws.”

_ And, I hope you’ll learn to see your own flaws,  _ he decided not to say.

“I’m not serious, am I? A no good thief, in your eyes?” His eyes reflected the intensity of his emotions. Even Sophie looked taken aback, taking a small step back before she glared at him and tried to stand her ground. But his goal wasn’t to scare her in the least. “Is it because I tease you all, and have the tendency to prank everyone? Or because I like to act out in class?” A step towards her as she continued to stand her ground. She thought she had him  _ so  _ figured out, didn’t she? “And yes, I do have the unfortunate habit of a kleptomaniac. But, Sophie, you should remember…”

Sophie’s back hit the tree, and he found himself gazing down on her as he followed her. He wasn’t touching her. He wasn’t close enough to.

“In my past, I didn’t have the choice.” His ears flicked up, the sounds of distant chatter making its way to his ears. Aria and Tawny was making their way back. “You don’t know  _ anything,  _ Sophie. You think you do, but you’re dead wrong.”

She wisely decided not to pursue the argument as he stepped back. Her expression was closed off, no sign of anything positive or negative getting through as he headed back to the tents. It was then that Tawny and Arial made it through the dense greenery.

“We’ve got firewood,” Aria smiled warmly at them.

“I call setting the campfire!” Tawny skipped towards them, her arms wrapped tightly around her bundle of branches. For a moment, she paused, as though sensing the tension in the air. Cocking her head to the side, her emerald gaze found Mica at first and then Sophie. “Yeesh! You could cut the air with a knife,” she grinned, not seeming to care about the seriousness of the situation. 

Aria looked somewhat taken aback by her optimistic friend’s words. She looked from Mica, to Sophie, then back again with a questioning glint in her gaze.

A smile curled across his lips as he hopped over to them. He resisted the urge to glance at Sophie, if only to avoid the glare that was surely aimed at his back. “It’s nothing,” he assured them before wrapping an arm each around their shoulders. “Let’s get that fire started before it gets too dark.”

Of course, Tawny immediately let it go, shooting Mica a bright grin. But Aria was a bit more hesitant. Her eyes found Sophie, who was currently gazing upon the ground, appearing to be lost in thought.

~

“Alright Aria, let’s go over what you need to do.” She immediately perked up at his words, holding her snack in her lap. Her gaze was intent on his. Even Sophie and Tawny were a bit more tuned to him. “We’ll probably get there sometime tomorrow. If we’re too early, we’ll wait for night time.” His eyes clouded over as he observed Aria.

Sophie was right about one thing. She was extremely soft. Shy and quiet, it was hard for her to to be in public without that mask of hers to hide behind. But he was also certain of what he’d told Sophie. She  _ needed  _ to go to Beacon, if only to gain some learning experience. That didn’t mean, however, that he wasn’t worried about this mission they were sending her on.

Failure would be disastrous, for her especially.

“The Night’s Cross should be at the tower. They have been there for a while, according to rumors.” They were still staring at him, even Tawny appeared super serious. “People think they’re just a harmless religious group,” he slowly muttered. “But if it’s true that they’re a cult, and they’re converting people, we need to deal with them.”

“I don’t get it though… Is it really that easy to convert people?” Tawny’s voice was hushed. She frowned, gazing at the ground.

Mica cocked his head slightly, considering her. “You met a couple of them yourself. It’s like they’re brainwashed. Just… gazing into the distance with such a dazed look. And a couple of others even tried to capture us.” Tawny had nothing to say to that and he cleared his throat. “Anyway… Aria, we don’t want you to fight. We want you to blend into the shadows and get close to one of the cultists and figure out their plans. That’s all. Don’t try to fight them. You’ll be significantly outnumbered.” 

For a moment, Aria fidgeted with her mask, twisting it around her head. Then, she smiled at them and nodded. “I’ll try to be careful.” Once more, her gaze lifted to Sophie, who immediately glanced away stubbornly.

The sight of that made him sigh. Honestly, it was easy to tell that Sophie was worried, even if she didn’t want to admit it. When they got back to the school, he was determined to fix it. It wasn’t fair to his teammates for her to constantly be so antagonistic towards them. 

But that was for later. For now… “After you three finish eating, we should turn in.”

“All right!”

“S-Sure…”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
